wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Obamanomics
O-ba-ma-nom-ics: a portmanteau of the words Cocacolonization and Obamabucks. When voting for change means that's all you will have left in your pocket. Goes down better with Astroglide Examples Of Obamanomics Bailout and Irresponsible Spending See main article: Bailout #My wallet is missing and the nearest McDonald's is too far to drive. Stealing from the poor and middle class to give to the government. #Hiring highly paid reporters to report on Obama's economic team when he didn't even fire Bush's team spending $500K to take a gorilla with lipstick on a date to NYC. #Using taxpayer money to bribe reporters to write deliberately badly and all other jobs in the economy, get a dipiliated simian on Maxim's Hot 100 list. Isn't that list only for spank bankable hotties? I wouldn't even use her for bear bait. #Giving billions to Investment Criminals instead of the masses so that we can stimulate the economy by purchasing Colbert swag and paying off the banks, thereby making everyone solvent. #Giving billions to GM and Chrysler so they can close thousands of dealers, destroy the lives of hundreds of thousands of hard working Americans. Then sell themselves to foriegn interests, sending our bailout bucks and even more jobs to the wogs in the third world. #Oh wait, our President was born in Kenya... Near the extinct volcano, Kilimanjaro. It all is becomining clear, I'm reaching OTIII. Obama is Xenu. #Spending millions on a sham trip to the Middle East, to embrace Islam. When any moron knows that all of Obama's cabinet are expansionist Zionists hell bent on ruling the world especially Karim Abdul Shakir. Welfare See main article: Welfare There will be no welfare. The system will collapse. The poor will starve, riot and then be gathered up, deported to a FEMA Concentration Camp. Where they will embrace a roof over there heads, sewing t-shirts for Wal-Mart at fifty cents per day and eating Soylent Green made from the brains of dissadents and those that can no longer sew. A new Obama Youth Corps will be formed to report on the dissadents activities (see original Obama memo at right). Origin & History An economic system invented in the mid 18th century by the Rothchilds and Rockefellers, where the ultimate goal is Fuedalism and any remaining wealth is stripped from the poor and middle classes and funneled into financing the New World Order. Finely tuned into its current manifestation by Obama and his Satanic Zionist Minions. They did after all promise a "redistribution" of wealth in this country. How foolish of you to think that meant giving it back to the poor. I don't remember seeing Hussein Obama festooned in green tights, froliking with his troop of merry corporate stooges in Sherwood Forest? How Obamanomics Differs From American Values ! Can't think of a better way to leave this world than with a Thai hooker...Enjoy Bruce Lee's Secret Island!]] Our revered forefathers lost there lives to protect us from lesser tyranny. Why do you think David Carradine hung himself in a closet in Bangkok? He got a ladyboy instead of a ladylady? In this section describe how Obamanomics is the opposite of every American value. Anti-Christian Obamanomics pays for police actions like the shredding of tent cities with razor knives. Now without any protection from the elements. These people will be easy to "relocate" to the FEMA Concentration Camps. Where they will be proud to sew t-shirts for Wal-Mart for fifty cents a day and a peanut butter sandwich. Anti-Capitalism Obamanomics forces even the big dogs, GM, etc. into a situation where they cannot compete and must beg for a government handout. What do you think will happen to you when your job is cut, they take your home, car, gun and you run out food? You will be a slave, not a productive capitalist. Even government workers who thought there jobs were safe. As tax revenues plummet, you will be cut as well. We will all be forced to roam the countryside like reanimated zombies, eating each other. Which is a sin, and not in keeping with The Baby Jesus. Anti-Masculine My dick never feels smaller than when I have no jing-a-ling in my pocket. How Obamanomics Damages The Free Market Obamanomics centralizes all economies into a Global New World Order. Where you are slave. How Americans Can Battle Obamanomics #Work for cash, pay in cash. What has no accounting cannot be taxed. We must all move to Detroit and become prostitutes, drug dealers and street mimes. #Use the old fashioned barter system whenever possible. Trade sex for your drugs. #If you are homeless, band together with as many others as possible. United we stand. And it gets cold at night in Detroit. Filling your tent with toothless crack whores will keep you warm. #Chant the words of Ben Franklin, over and over, "Those who would exchange liberty for safety, deserve neither." Become a terrorist. Then you get a cozy cell, three baths a day, cute panties to dance about in and all the pork you can eat. #If you are lucky enough to have any assests, convert them to gold. Bury it the woods. Under your tent. #Tar and feather any politician that votes for increased taxation or pork. Except for terrorist pork, they need to eat lots. #Do little or no business with corporations. That means no Starbucks, McDonalds, Applebees, it doesn't matter, you can't afford food anyway. Shoplift your groceries at farmers markets. See Also * Socialism * Communism * Tea Bagging